pengurfandomcom-20200215-history
Smoothie Smash
Smoothie Smash was a game in Pengur. Players had to bounce on a conveyor belt and smash fruit in order to make smoothies. Modes Regular The regular mode just required you to smash the given fruit on the belt without touching the belt. You had a time limit of 2 minutes each game. At the bottom of your screen, a penguin customer with a smoothie order would appear (cards with the fruit in the smoothie order would appear at the bottom of your screen, with the leftmost fruit being elevated to highlight it). When you smashed the first fruit in the order, the card of the second fruit would elevate, showing that you had to now smash that fruit, then the third, and so on. Note that you did not need to look at the cards of the smoothie order — if the fruit that you must smash is currently on the conveyor belt, it would have a white outline around it. The game awarded points based on how many correct fruit you smashed, and awarded greater amounts of points for the more correct consecutive fruit that you smashed. At the bottom right corner of your screen was a meter that showed how many consecutive correct fruit you smashed. The meter capped at 5. Smashing the incorrect fruit or touching the conveyor belt would reset the meter to zero. Scoring: smashing a correct fruit would give 10 points, smashing a second consecutive correct fruit would give 20 points, the third consecutive correct fruit smashed would give 30 points, the fourth consecutive correct fruit would give 40 points, the fifth consecutive correct correct smashed fruit would give 50 points (and as the meter capped at 5, the sixth and up consecutive correct fruit smashed would give 50 points). While smashing an incorrect fruit awarded no points and reset the counter of consecutive fruits to zero, touching the conveyor belt was worse because it resulted in your penguin (and some fruit) to fall off of the conveyor belt, losing several precious seconds (as you would wait for your penguin to respond). If you landed on the correct fruit several consecutive times (believed to be between 10–15 times), a clock would pass the top of the screen which could be caught to add an extra ten seconds to the game clock. Survival The survival mode did not have any customers and your penguin had a health bar. Similarly to the regular mode, there were fruits that your penguin could jump on to smash on the conveyor belt. However, also on the conveyor belt were occasional obstacles (e.g. anvil, bomb) that you needed to avoid, touching either the anvil or the bomb would lose a bit of your penguin's health bar. You had to also avoid touching the conveyor belt (as in Regular mode), touching the conveyor belt would cause your penguin to fall off the conveyor belt and consequently losing a bigger amount of your penguin's health bar. Smashing fruit with your penguin would increase your penguin's health bar. When your penguin's health bar went to zero, the game ended.